


A king's heir

by kenyakaneki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, fluffy conyuu, preg conrad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Couple: Conrad x YuuriWarnings: alternative universe, yaoi, short text, male pregnancy, adult Yuuri. Ah , yes . Conrad Pregnant. Hermaphrodite Mazokus.Rated : Free .Summary: Conrad and Yuuri are happy. They are expecting their first child. Conyuu.





	A king's heir

Narrator P.O.V.  
"Yuuri knew that this could happen since he knew the hermaphrodite anatomy of the Mazokus men. So before marriage he preferred to be the passive . And when Conrad was the bottom , it was only for anal sex.  
The first time he had vaginal sex with Conrad was on the honeymoon. Yuuri wanted to have a new baby soon. After all, Greta was already an teen and in two years she would marry Saralegui. Leaving thus the paternal house.  
Yuuri also learned that half - mazoku have a compromised fertility. So , it took about a year before Conrad got pregnant.  
When that happened, Yuuri cried. He was thrilled to be a father again. And this time, he will experience the full experience. Lucky for him that Conrad is very good with children and will teach him about baby care.  
The royal consort was already 7 months old. To his disgust, he was on leave-fatherhood and forbidden to do what he liked best: training with the sword. So ,he could only feel useful in two ways.  
The first one was helping Yuuri with the paperwork. Already second came thanks to his brother Gwendal. Conrad now knits. And thanks to that, he is making clothes for the baby. In white and green colors. He wants to make blue. But, are going to be born a girl?  
The moment Yuuri likes the most is when the baby is kicking. He is eager to play with those tiny little feet. He can not wait to see his child in his arms.  
Conrad is feeling a bit tired. His belly increases more and more each day. Just like his hunger and desire to go to the bathroom. But , when the baby rocks, he is happy. Because that also makes Yuuri happy. And seeing his contented husband does very well to his tired heart. Not to mention when Yuuri kisses and caresses his belly.  
Their relationship had to change a little. Conrad became more sensitive to the pregnancy. Especially, the fact that he could not handle swords made him very uncomfortable. He knew he'd go through with it. But , he did not expect it to be so distressing.  
Yuuri can still maintain intimacy with his husband. They had to change positions throughout gestation. In fact, Conrad could no longer be active after his belly grew. But , love overcomes everything.  
They have been thinking hard about the future child's name. If it's a girl, Yuuri chooses. If it's a boy, it'll be Conrad. The future dads really are very, very anxious.  
Pass the time. Conrad gives birth. With Yuuri always by his side. Congratulations, it's a boy. He will call himself Robert according to Conrad's wishes.  
The puerperous one only has 4 months to breastfeed. It's time until his breasts will regress. Time he will enjoy it as much as possible. Ah yes . And he hopes Yuuri helps with diapers. And bath and everything.  
The first month is difficult. The dads are getting used to the new reality. Trying to fit a little baby into their lives. But as time goes by, everything works out and they are happy.  
By the way . Robert looks like Conrad. Except for the black hair. He is a calm baby. And very cute. And that makes his dads very happy. "


End file.
